For most electronic apparatuses, especially computers, there is generally a lot of heat being generated inside their housings, such as housings for notebooks computers or mainframes. Consequently, for enabling the heat accumulated inside the housing to be dissipated rapidly out of the housing, there are a plurality of heat dissipation holes to be formed on the housing for causing convection between air inside the housing and those outside.
It is noted that the arrangement of such heat dissipation holes is determined mainly according to the distribution of the corresponding heat sources or according to the air flow field that is intended to achieve. After the position of each heat dissipation hole on a housing had been determined, the air flow field inside the housing is settled accordingly that will not be changed by the different ambient environments or by the working habits of different users. In an other word, since there are generally more than one electronic components being arranged inside an electronic apparatus and also as different electronic components that are arranged inside the same electronic apparatus are generally being heated to different temperature, it is important to locate such heat dissipation holes properly on the housing of the electronic apparatus, considering the positioning and temperature variations of different electronic components inside the housing, so as to enable each and every electronic component inside the house to be able to dissipate heat evenly and effectively.
Generally, under different operation modes, the same electronic component inside the electronic apparatus may not be emitting the same amount of heat. However, using those conventional heat dissipation hole arrangements, the air flow field is fixed and can not be changed when the operation mode is changed and also it can not be adapted for dissipating heat specifically from one single heat source. Therefore, in a condition when the temperature of one specific electronic component is raised abruptly, the only way is to increase the rotation speed of the fan for accelerating the overall air flow speed inside the house so as to cool down the specific electronic component. Nevertheless, since the increasing of the rotation speed of the fan can only cause the overall air flow inside the house to accelerate, it ca not be adapted for dissipating heat specifically from the one electronic component whose temperature is raised abruptly.
Although there are already many studies and patents specifically designed for improving heat dissipation efficiency, the means disclosed therein can be concluded to either raise the rotation speed of heat dissipation fan, or increase the amount of air inlets/outlets formed on the housing. Notably, there is never any mention about a structure or method designed for causing the air flow field inside an electronic apparatus to change for dissipating heat specifically from certain electronic components inside the electronic apparatus that are comparatively hotter than others.
Therefore, it is in need of an electronic apparatus capable of having its air inlets to be adjusted, i.e. closed or opened, according to different actual heating conditions, and consequently causing the air flow field inside the electronic apparatus to change for dissipating heat specifically from certain electronic components inside the electronic apparatus that are comparatively hotter than others.